


Noticia

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Red Light, S12E22
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer recibe malas noticias y va a ver a Luke al hospital





	Noticia

“No rompas este sueño amor y atrévete a cruzar aquí los mares infinitos y que tu destino es junto a mí” 

 

Spencer observaba a su madre dormir, estaba agotada y el también, se iba a acostar con ella cuando suena su celular era Penélope dudó en contestar pero si llamaba a esa hora debe significar qué pasó algo muy serio 

-Reid-respondió

-que bueno que contestas Spencer los chicos tuvieron un accidente ya le avise a Will,Fiona, Hayden y la esposa de Walker-dijo García 

-¿que fue lo qué pasó?-preguntó Spencer cuando se fue todo estaba bien como en menos de una hora todo se volvió desastre 

-llego Morgan con una pista sobre el diablo y chocaron contra un trailer-dijo García 

-¿cómo está Luke?-preguntó Spencer algo dolido porque en todo ese tiempo no se comunicó con el 

-no lo sé, si quieres cuido de tu mamá mientras tú vas a verlo-García sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hablar entre ellos 

-gracias te espero-dijo Spencer el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y con el arma cerca de el fue a la puerta y ve que era García 

-voy un paso adelante-dijo la rubia 

-gracias- Spencer fue a darle un beso a su madre y fue al hospital en la madrugada el tráfico era leve y no tardó en llegar, preguntó por Luke sabia que los demás estaban acompañados y el estaba solo, entró sin tocar esperándolo ver despierto, una enfermera estaba checando sus signos vitales, tenia la cabeza vendada al igual que el abdomen para su suerte, estaba consiente no podia perderlo a el tambien, según Garcia el venia conduciendo el auto donde venían JJ y Walker, Emily fue de la mas afectadas, Fionca estaba con ella 

-chico lindo-Luke intento levantarse, pero las costillas le dolían demasiado y la enfermera lo detuvo tocando sus hombros, se acerco a Luke y le dio un abrazo con cuidado, la chica salio dejándolos solos y fue a monitorear a los demás

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Spencer 

-adolorido, pensé que ibas a venir mañana-dijo Luke

-no, al menos no contigo, no despues de lo que hiciste por mi-dijo Spencer tomando la mano del moreno

-solo queria que estuvieras bien pero no sirvió de nada-dijo Luke

-olvidemos eso, gracias Luke, queria hablar contigo, pero mi mama…-con esa misma mano Luke silencio sus labios

-no te disculpes yo también queria hablar contigo, te quiero-Luke al fin le dijo sus sentimientos, el accidente que tuvieron y la golpiza que el chico recibió en la cárcel hizo que se animara a decirle lo que sentía 

-yo también te quiero, ese era mi secreto, pero no queria que te enteraras de esa forma- Luke con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en la mano la movió para acariciar su mejilla, ambos estaban sonriendo, continuaron platicando del futuro hasta que Garcia le hablo a Spencer diciéndole que su mama estaba buscándolo 

-dale un beso a tu mama de mi parte-dijo Luke

-si, vendre a verte mañana ¿Qué te gusta leer?-pregunto Spencer

-lo que tu quieras, ten cuidado no quiero más sorpresas-dijo Luke notando que ya pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada 

-lo tendre-con una sonrisa en sus labios Spencer salió de la habitación y regreso a casa, Luke también estaba sonriendo podría ser el inicio de algo bueno.


End file.
